


То, не знаю что

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom
Genre: Decembrists | декабристы, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Литературный факт:у романа о Робинзоне Крузо Даниэля Дефо есть продолжение, где оный Робинзон путешествует по Тартарии, зимует в Тобольске и даже общается там с каким-то опальным князем. Наверно, какого-то Меншикова Дефо имел ввиду, но сам факт: опальные русские князья в Сибири появились в европейской литературе очень давно....
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	То, не знаю что

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Князь Барятинский – бывший князь, бывший Рюрикович, да кто угодно – бывший – в очередной раз собирался умирать. Накатывал жар, в голове мутилось. На маленькой кухоньке что-то хлопотала Еремеевна, заваривая травяной настой с медом. И говорила с внучкой, которую зачем-то привела сегодня с собой – видно, некуда девать было:

– Баба, расскажи про Роби-Йока?

– Опять про Роби-Йока? Сколько ж можно одну сказку сказывать? Ну, слушай… Робик тот был купцом богатым, и отправился он как-то торговать за море-окиян. За морем-окияном люди черные, страшные, а он тех людей ловил и продавал в зверинцы да в каторгу…

– В каторгу? Как у нас каторжники? И за морем-окияном есть?

– Каторжники, внучка, везде есть. И вот поплыл он на корабле за теми черными людьми, да видно, Николе Угоднике не помолились, и наслал на них Господь бурю великую. Корабль в щепки разбило, все потонули, только Робик тот из Йока – город его так звался – спасся. Он заговор тайный супротив вихрей налетных знал от бабки своей, а еще сундучок деревянный под руку ему попался, вот на нем и выплыл. Очнулся на острове Буяне, никого нет, один дуб посреди стоит. Заплакал было: море кругом, есть нечего, пить нечего… Глядь – сундучок перед ним. Открыл – а там Псалтирь да икона Николы. Тут он понял божье вразумение, икону на дуб приладил, Псалтирь стал читать. Устал да опять сундучок открыл – вдруг там еще что есть? И слышит вдруг голос:

– Чего тебе, купец, надобно? Говори, что хочешь для тебя сделаю, потому как я тому, кто сундучок отроет, верный раб должен быть.

Не сробел Робик да и спрашивает:

– Кто ты есть?

– Я – то, не знаю что, – отвечает. – Дух невидимый. Зови, – говорит, – меня, как хочешь.

– Буду, – Робик отвечает, – Пятницей тебя звать. Пятница ведь сегодня, дням бы счет не потерять… Ты, – говорит, – то, не знаю что. А я тут – там, не знаю где. Заживем вместе.

И стали они на острове Буяне жить да поживать. Чего Робик ни попросит – все исполняется, и еда, и питье ему всяко разное. Тридцать лет так прожил, да заскучал… И догадался – дай-ка я попрошу Пятницу домой меня доставить? И тотчас дома оказался, как вихрем перенесло… Так он бабке моей рассказывал, твоей прабабке, стало быть… Красивый был – так она сказывала…

Заслушался сказкой, не выдержал. Заикаясь, сквозь жар позвал Еремеевну:

– Ох, т-тетка, расскажи и мне сказочку…. От-ткуда твоя б-бабка с Робинзоном английским знакома была?

– А вот и была, – гордо выпрямилась старушка, и стало видно, что не так уж она и стара. – Он же купеческое дело-то не оставил и сюда торговать пушниной ездил! От него, вон, в сундуке пистоля осталась и письмо на аглицком! Здесь ведь и помер, болезный, пить затеял с нашими наперегонки, вот ретивое и не выдержало… Ты, батюшко, вот отвар-то пей, как оклемаешься – покажу письмо-то… ты ж по-аглицки-то разумеешь, благородный же?

– Разумею… А сундучок тот? У тебя?

– У меня, батюшка. Он тоже по-аглицки разговаривает, не разумею я его… Попу показала было, да тот спужался, велел святой водой окропить и более ему на глаза пакость нечистую и не носить… А он все равно говорит чего-то, да, видать, не черт вовсе…

Жар накатывал волнами, а вот заикание, кажется, отступило… Или это был уже сон?

– Принеси, а? Тетка, принеси послушать, я по-аглицки разумею… и по латыни, и даже по-гречески немного… Здесь же у тебя он, ты же тут, через лестницу? А ну как вылечит меня то, не знаю что?

И почти не удивился, когда открытый сундучок – небольшой, окованный проржавевшими уже железными полосами – раскрылся английской речью:

– Что вам нужно, господин мой? Я рожден быть рабом этого сундука и исполню любую волю открывшего его.

– Р-рабом? А если я п-прикажу… Еремеевну убить?

Еремеевна, слава Богу, английской речи не понимала, но попятилась.

Английский вежливый голос дрогнул и выговорил:

– Я обязан любую волю исполнить. Как кандалы не позволяют бегать и мазурку танцевать, так и мне магия не позволяет…

– М-мазурку мы, помнится, и в кандалах… Так. С-слушай команду: отныне будь свободен всегда! Никаких сундуков. Никаких кандалов. Живи себе на воле.

Сундучок закрылся с громким стуком. Послышалось что-то вроде тихого стона:

– Спасибо, князь… Одну твою волю исполню, пока магия не совсем ушла… Уходит… Ты жить хочешь, чую, а вон смерть твоя стоит… Живи, сколько волшебства моего осталось, живи… а я прямым путем полечу…

Наутро князь был здоров. Но когда спросил у Еремеевны про сундук да про Робика из Йока, получил порцию ворчания:

– Вот безумные же ж… Сам бредил всю ночь, а на меня валит… Сундуки ему… То, не знаю что, ему…


End file.
